In general, in order to transport fluid cargos, various forms of vessels are manufactured.
For example, in order to transport fluid or fuel such as LNG, LPG, hydrate, crude oil, etc., transportation devices are manufactured reflecting the characteristic of each transportation material and effect of internal/external force in the environment. In this regard, transportation devices or fuel storage tanks of a particular shape are applied so as to seal or keep the transportation material at extremely low temperature, low temperature or high temperature, etc. in the transportation device.
When manufacturing such transportation devices or fuel storage tanks, one of the important load conditions is sloshing.
Here, sloshing means a behavior of the fluid causing strong impact to an inner wall of a transportation device while radically shaking the fluid having a free surface by continuously receiving kinetic energy due to the movement of transportation devices such as a hull. The sloshing problem needs to be considered from an initial stage of manufacturing a maritime structure or transportation device.
Thus, the maritime structure or transportation device is designed to minimize the sloshing by a fluid while sufficiently standing the expected sloshing load.
Also, during this process, in order to avoid sloshing load which is difficult to stand structurally, ship owners had to accept conditional shipping conditions limiting the cargo load.
Nevertheless, due to the uncertainty of the sloshing load, there are many problems relating to damage on unexpected cargo holds.
In order to solve the above, Korean Patent No. 1043622 discloses a device for inhibiting sloshing including a plurality of buoyant bodies floating on the surface of liquid cargo.
However, since the conventional technologies cannot block sloshing occurring inside liquid cargo, the sloshing load occurring on the surface of the liquid cargo is very irregular, and the sloshing load is too big, and thus there is a limitation in blocking sloshing.
Thus, a system for controlling an impact load resulting from a fluid under an internal/external force in a specific environment applicable to fluid existing in the river, sea or transportation means, which can minimize the impact load resulting from a fluid under an internal/external force including sloshing, slamming, or ice collision, in consideration of the effect of internal/external force in a specific environment such as inside a transportation device or natural environment, is required.